I Love Him, She love Him too
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: Beberapa minggu setelah kematian Inoue, Rukia bertunangan dengan Kaien.  disisi lain Ichigo diduga berpacaran lagi dengan Senna...    Chapter 8 UPDATE!
1. Rukia or Orihime

Hola minna *melambai-lambai sok imud*

Shicchi mulai masuk ke FanFic nya IchiRuki nih..

My First IchiRuki

Enjoy and Happy Reading ^^

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Fic Ini © Kurosaki Shicchi

I Love Him, She Love Him

Summary

Aku tak tau apakah dia menyukaiku atau Kuchiki-san? Tingkah lakunya terhadapku dan Kuchiki-san sama. Ingin melindungi. Tapi apakah dia menyimpan perasaan kepada Kuchiki-san? Apakah cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Chapter 1

Rukia or Orihime

Rukia's POV

Aku sudah cukup lama bertemu dengannya. Yah, mungkin sekitar setahun. Aku selalu bersamanya kemanapun dia pergi. Dia tegap, cukup tampan, hari-hari kami selalu di hiasi dengan pertengkaran. Lucu juga kalau di ingat-ingat. Namun, aku merasa kalau dia itu hanya menganggap aku sebagai teman biasanya saja. Hei, tunggu! Memangnya kenapa kalau benar? Aku tak terlalu menyukai si strawberry ber kepala orange itu. Ya. dia adalah strawberry yang sangat menyayangi teman-temannya. Dia adalah Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo's POV

Aku merasa aku mempunyai sesuatu perasaan yang aneh setiap aku bertemu dengannya. Dari caranya tersenyum, dari cara dia berkelahi denganku, dari cara dia menyiksaku. Contohnya saat dia menendang kepalaku. Yah, aku merasa sangat bahagia setiap melihatnya kesal atau tertawa. Apakah aku- Hei! Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta kepada si cebol itu. Aku juga merasa aneh saat di dekat sahabat kecilku. Dia lemah. Sering di kucilkan oleh orang banyak. Sejak kakaknya meninggal dia tinggal seorang diri dirumahnya. Saat itu juga lah aku berusha untuk tetap melindunginya dari orang-orang yang mengejek atau menghinanya. Aku merasa nyaman dan tertawa di dekat Rukia. Aku juga merasakan kebahagiaan bila dekat teman kecilku. Warna rambut kami sama hanya saja dia lebih ke coklatan. Dia bernama Orihime Inoue.

Orihime's POV

Aku selalu berfikir kalau dunia ini tak adil padaku. Aku di kucilkan dari teman di sekolah, kakakku meninggalkanku selamanya. Aku tinggal sendiri di rumah. Hanya saja, kesedihanku hilang saat aku bertemu dengan lelaki yang sangat tampan dan baik. Sebut saja namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kurosaki-kun. Kami berteman hingga 2 SMA. Saat kelas satu, kami bertemu dengan seorang wanita bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Dan saat itu pandangan Kurosaki-kun jadi berubah padaku. Dia dan Kuchiki-san sering bersama. Aku dan Kurosaki-kun jadi jarang bersama. Aku tak marah pada Kuchiki-san. Hanya saja aku sedikit…

Cemburu.

Normal POV

Saat ini awal bulan Desember. Sekolah di liburkan. Karena itu, para murid di Karakura High School berlibur. Ichigo dan kawannya sudah janjian untuk pergi ke halaman sekolah untuk bermain perang salju.

"Kita bagi kelompok ya. karena kita ada delapan orang, kita bagi menjadi empat kelompok" seru Keigo bersemangat

"Terserah kalian saja" jawab Toushiro stay cool. Dia tak mau ikut permainan childish ini kalau bukan karena teman kecilnya Hinamori Momo yang merengek padanya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Ichigo bersama Kuchiki-san, dan Hinamori-san" belum sempat Keigo berbicara dia sudah merasakan suhu disitu turun di bawah 0º. Kenapa tidak? Hitsugaya Toushirou sudah memberikan death glare ke Keigo karena mencoba memisahkannya dengan Hinamori.

"Su-sumimasen Deshita," kata Keigo dengan suara yang pelan makin lama makin tak terdengar

"He.. ada yang marah ya.." kata Renji nyikut Toushiro. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam aja namun dalam hati sudah marah stadium akhir.

"Baiklah, akan ku buat team baru" kata Keigo. Semuanya hanya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apakah aku bersama Kurosaki-kun ya?" kata Orihime dalam hati sambil memandang punggung Ichigo yang sedang bercanda dengan Rukia.

"Mereka sangat senang sekali", kata Orihime dalam hati dengan raut wajah yang murung.

"Hei, Ichigo! Kau bersama Orihime atau Kuchiki-san?" Tanya Renji. Sesaat Ichigo terdiam. Dia berfikir.

"Yang manapun boleh" kata Ichigo menyerah. Meskipun dalam hatinya dia mau satu kelompok dengan Rukia. Namun ke khawatirannya pada Inoue melupakan segalanya.

"Kalau boleh aku satu team dengan Inoue" kata Ichigo akhirnya. Wajah Inoue yang murung itu berubah drastic menjadi semburat merah.

"Ku-kuro-Kurosaki-kun ingin satu team denganku? Bukannya dia- Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting utamakan Kurosaki-kun dulu" kata Inoue dalam hati

"Ichigo ternyata lebih memilih Inoue daripada aku, ya," desah Rukia menyerah. Rukia merasa hatinya seperti di sayat belati. Dia tau, walaupun itu samasekali tak terarah pada perasaannya, namun secara tidak langsung Ichigo sepertinya menolak Rukia.

"Baiklah! Team 1 ketuanya Ichigo, anggotanya Orihime, Tatsuki dan Renji. Team 2 ketuanya Toushiro, anggotanya Hinamori-san, Kuchiki-san dan Ishida-san" kata Keigo sebagai wasitnya.

"Kenapa harus aku sih???" gerutu Hitsugaya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Hitsugaya-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Momo di belakangnya dengan wajah innocent nya. Hitsugaya hanya berbalik memberikan teman kecilnya itu 'best smile' nya (Baca : smirked) yang membuat Hinamori blushing mendadak

"Kawaii" katanya dalam hati

"Tak ada apa-apa, Momo", kata Hitsugaya

"Awas saja kalau mereka berani menjatuhkan satu butir saja salju kea rah Momo" kata Hitsugaya mendesis

"Ah, so sweet. Overprotective" kata Renji tertawa.

"URUSAI!!!" kata Hitsugaya

PLUUK!!!

Perang salju pun di mulai. Tawa meraka semua menghiasi hari itu. Renji yang mencoba melempar Ishida, Ichigo yang selalu kena lempar oleh Rukia. Mereka berdua tertawa. Tapi tidak untuk Orihime. Dia hanya bisa memandang lelaki yang dia sukai tertawa dengan sahabatnya.

"Ku pikir kalau aku dan Kurosaki-kun satu team, kami akan tertawa bersama. Ku pikir dia akan melindungiku. Tapi ternyata malah begini" kata Orihime menunduk murung. Namun saat Ishida ingin melemparkan saljunya ke arah Orihime, Ichigo dengan secepat kilat memeluk Orihime dan mereka berdua terjatuh di tumpukan salju.

"Ku-ku-Kurosaki-kun.. memelukku-" pekik Orihime kaget campur blushing.

"Hangat sekali" kata Orihime pelan hingga hanya Ichigo yang mendengar. Ichigo hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Aku kan sudah berjanji pada kakakmu untuk melindungimu" kata Ichigo. Orihime hanya tersenyum Kemudian mereka berdua berdiri. Semua yang ada di situ (minus hitsugaya) meneriaki mereka berdua.

"Wah, Romeo Juliet" teriak Keigo di iringi tawa yang lain. Renji yang tadi tertawa melihat Rukia dengan raut wajah murung iu menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil

"Sudahlah, Rukia" kata Renji merangkul bahu Rukia. Rukia yang kesal langsung menghajar dada Renji

"Itai", erang Renji kesakitan. Rukia hanya membersihkan bajunya yang terkena lemparan salju tadi.

"Dasar, cebol sadis" kata Renji jengkel.

"Dasar baboon bertato! Wajah narapidana! Tampang Kriminal!" kata Rukia buang mukak.

"Hei! Hei! Lihat! Ada satu pasangan lagi yang sedang bermesraan" teriak Tatsuki semuanya menyoraki Renji dan Rukia. Sama seperti tadi, Ichigo merasa tak senang. Seolah-olah Rukia telah direbut oleh Renji.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku begitu sakit ketika Renji mendekati Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia melihat Renji dengan tampang sinis. Merasa ada aura kecemburuan yang memasukinya. Orihime hanya memegang ujung baju di lengan Ichigo erat-erat.

"Kurosaki-kun sebenarnya menyukaiku atau Kuchiki-san?" Tanya Orihime dalam hatinya.

-Tsuzuku-

Ripyunya sangat di harapkan…..^^


	2. the meaning

Chappie dua datang…

Maaf agak lama. Soalnya perlu menenangkan diri dulu karena shock liat bleach manga chapter 392. huhhu T.T kenapa Aizen terlalu tega pada Hinamori? *curhat buk?*

Special thanks buat :

_**Sagara Ryuuki**_

_**Reiyu Chan**_

_**Jess Kuchiki**_

_**Aya-kuchiki chan**_

_**Ichikawa Ami**_

_**Himeka Walker**_

_**DarkDamons**_

HERE IS THE CHAPTER …

Bleach © Tite Kubo

I Love Him, She Love Him Too © Kurosaki Shicchi

Summary

Apa maksud dari ucapannya? Kata-katanya padaku. Seolah olah dia ingin mengatakan perpisahan padaku. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Chapter 2

The meaning

Pagi itu seluruh murid di Karakura di kumpulkan di ruangan aula. Kepala sekolah merka, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryuusai mengatakan akan ada sebuah perlombaan.

"Perlombaan tersebut adalah lomba melukis, cerdas cermat, dan menari. Jadi para murid yang berminat silahkan mendaftar kepada guru olahraga kalian, Kaien-sensei." Jelas Yamamoto.

Semuanya kembali bubar. Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, dan Ishida ngumpul di kantin. Mereka masih berbincang soal perlombaan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Hitsugaya-kun lomba cerdas cermat saja," kata Hinamori sambil menatap mata Toushiro dengan inosennya.

"E-eh, Cerdas cermat?" Tanya Toushiro sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya. Hitsugaya-kun kan pintar." Kata gadis itu mengeluarkan senyumannya yang berhasil membuat Hitsugaya Toushiro di penuhi semburat merah.

"Ahahaha…. Terima sajalah Toushiro. Kau ikutan saja. Sama si Ishida." Kata Ichigo sambil menyeruput lemon tea-nya.

"Kalau si jeruk yang ikut, bisa-bisa hanya bikin malu saja." Kata Rukia sambil meminum teh hijaunya.

"Heh! Diam kau cebol sadis. Aku cukup pintar tau! Apa kau lupa kalau aku pernah memenangkan lomba Olimpiade Fisika tingkat Nasional se Karakura?" cibir Ichigo sambil berdiri di depan Rukia.

"Iya. Aku ingat." Jawab Rukia santai lalu meletakkan the hijaunya di meja.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau aku bikin malu saja?" Tanya Ichigo lagi. Rukia menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Lalu tersenyum licik.

"Walaupun kau memenangkan Olimpiade itu, Hitsugaya-san masih JAUH lebih unggul di bandingkan dengan dirimu. Apa kau lupa kalau Hitsugaya-san pernah memenangkan Olimpiade Fisika, Biologi dan Matematika se Jepang?" Tanya Rukia balik membuat Ichigo menggerutu kesal. Rukia Cuma tersenyum manis.

"Ke-kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar gini ya?" kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Kenapa kalian malah mengurus soal Hitsugaya-san sih? Gak ada topic lain apa?" kata Ishida. Dia sekilas melirik Orihime yang termenung melihat Ichigo dan Rukia. Ishida tau maksudnya. Orihime cemburu.

"Inoue-san", panggil Ishida dengan cara mengguncang pelan bahunya.

"Eh, ada apa Ishida?" Tanya Orihime sadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap Ishida.

"Huh! Kurosaki lagi, Kurosaki lagi." Kata Ishida dalam hati.

Selama ini Ishida tak terima kalau Orihime terlalu tergantung pada Ichigo. Setiap kali Ishida menyapa Orihime, Orihime selalu mengacuhkan Ishida atau berkata kalau dia tidak mendengarnya. Atau dia berkata kalau dia sedang mengkhawatirkan Tatsuki, dan lainnya. Namun Ishida tidaklah bodoh. Dia mengetahui hati Inoue. Jujur, Ishida tak menyukai setiap Ichigo memperhatikan Orihime seolah-olah dia memberikan harapan kepada Orihime untuk menjadi miliknya.

"Ishida-kun", panggil Orihime lagi. Kali ini Orihime sedikit khawatir dengan Ishida.

"Maaf Orihime. Aku ada perlu sebentar" kata Ishida lalu pergi setelah mengatakannya juga kepada yang lain.

"I-ishida-kun… sejak kapan memanggil namaku? Biasanya dia memanggilku dengam sebutan Inoue-san. Kenapa sekarang..?" Tanya Orihime dalam hati.

"Rukia. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut lomba melukis Chappy? Pasti bagus." Kata Momo

"Khah.. si cebol mau melukis kelinci gak celas gitu? Bisa-bisa malah HANCUR lagi." Kata Ichigo campur ketawanya yang meledak. Kali ini Rukia yang kesal.

"Heh. Jelek atau bagusnya gambaranku bukan urusanmu jeruk!" kata Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sekali jelek tetap jelek." Ledek Ichigo sambil tertawa, Rukia dan Ichigo malah kejar-kejaran di kantin.

"Kalian. Seperti pilem India aja deh, kejar-kejaran." Kata Hitsugaya yang kemudian melirik Hinamori yang ikutan ketawa melihat mereka.

"Momo. Kita pergi ke tempat lain aja." Kata Hitsugaya lalu menarik tangan Hinamori keluar kantin. Orihime sendiri di kursi itu. Melihat orang yang dia sukai kejar-kejaran dengan Rukia. Orihime ingin sekali menangis.

"Apa mereka melupakanku?" Tanya Orihime pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia melihat dua orang wanita mendekati Orihime.

"Nell-chan, Senna-san", kata Orihime memandang mereka berdua dengan wajah agak takut-takut.

"Kita perlu bicara." Kata Nell singkat lalu Senna menarik kasar tangan Orihime untuk ikut mereka berdua ke tempat loker.

"A-apa yang kalian mau?" kata Orihime agak ketakutan karena dia dan satu sekolah tau, kalau Senna dan adalah mantan Ichigo. Sejak putus dengan Ichigo, Senna dan Nell bersama-sama untuk memberi pelajaran bagi siapa saja yang berani dekati Ichigo. Orihime sekalipun yang menjadi sahabat kecil Ichigo.

"Kami mau kau masuk ke dalam grup kami. Aku tau kau cemburu kepada Kuchiki. Karena dia sudah merebut Ichigo dari tanganmu." Jelas Nell. Mata Orihime terbelalak. Memusuhi Kuchiki? Apa dia sanggup?

"Tidakkah kau cemburu melihat Kuchiki dekat dengan Ichigo? Gara-gara Kuchiki, dia menjauhimu. Dia juga mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Senna." Tambah Nell lagi. Orihime hanya menunduk.

"Dengar Inoue Orihime. Aku tau kau! Tatapanmu setiap kali kau melihat mereka berdua bercanda ria. Ichigo tak menyukaimu. Mungkin karena kau lemah. Karena itu, jika kita bisa mengusir Kuchiki dari kehidupannya Ichigo, mungkin Ichigo akan kembali kepadamu." Kata Senna.

"Aku menyukai Kurosaki-kun. Tapi aku akan mengambil Kurosaki-kun secara sehat. Bukan dengan cara yang licik." Kata Orihime tegas. Nell dan Senna hanya tersenyum licik.

"Ikut aku." Kata Senna menarik tangan Orihime paksa. Nell mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka pergi ke taman sekolah. Orihime mengerang kesakitan. Kemudian mereka tiba di taman sekolah. Betapa terkejutnya Orihime ketika melihat kalau Ichigo memeluk Rukia.

"Tidak… Mungkin…" kata Orihime terduduk lemas. Nell dan Senna hanya tersenyum licik kea rah Orihime.

"Anak ini bisa juga di manfaatkan." Kata Nell dalam hati.

"Tunggu saja balasan dari kami, Kuchiki. Setelah kami berhasil memanfaatkan Orihime, ku pastikan kalau Ichigo akan kembali ke pelukanku." Kata Senna dalam hati lalu tersenyum licik

* * * * * * * * * *

Malamnya di Kuchiki Manshion, Rukia masih berfikir tentang kejadian di taman tadi.

"Apa maksud dari ucapannya? Kata-katanya kepadaku. Seolah-olah dia ingin mengatakan perpisahan kepadaku." Katanya sambil memutar-mutar badannya.

Flashback

Ichigo dan Rukia kejar-kejaran sampai taman sekolah. Karena kelelahan, Rukia berhenti. Ichigo yang lari kecepatan dan ngerem mendadak, menabrak Rukia lalu memeluk Rukia.

"Sialan! Lepasin aku, jeruk!" kata Rukia lalu melepas Ichigo.

"Ya maaf. Aku tak sengaja," Kata Ichigo melepas pelukannya.

"Huh! Kau pasti sengaja!" Kata Rukia menatap sinis. Ichigo hanya tertawa. Dan itu membuat Rukia heran.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Rukia kasar. Ichigo hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Jarang-jarang saja kita seperti ini. Mungkin ini yang terakhir," Kata Ichigo dengan senyum terkembang. Rukia menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Terakhir?" Tanya Rukia balik.

"Mungkin, baka." Kata Ichigo mencairkan suasana yang tadi agak menegang.

"Huh! Dasar jeruk. Ku harap juga begitu." Kata Rukia lalu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri.

End of Flashback…

"Apa maksudnya ya?" Tanya Rukia hingga akhirnya gadis bermata violet itu tertidur dengan sendirinya.

* * * * * * * * * *

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di rumah Orihime. Gadis bermata abu-abu itu duduk di ruang tengahnya. Berfikir soal tawaran Senna dan Nell.

"Tidak! Aku tak akan melukai Kuchiki-san. Karena selamanya dia tetap temanku." Kata Orihime tegas.

Tok Tok Tok

Sesorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dengan segera mungkin dia membuka pintu. Tampaklah lelaki yang dia sukai berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Ku-kurosaki-kun. Ada apa malam-malam kemari?" Tanya gadis itu mempersilahkan Ichigo memasuki rumah Orihime dan duduk di sofanya.

"I-Inoue. Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu." Kata Ichigo tegas.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Orihime sambil memberikannya coklat panas.

"Apakah saat tamat SMA nanti kamu jadi pindah ke Osaka?" Tanya Ichigo serius. Orihime hanya menunduk kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya. aku mau kuliah disana. Katanya Universitas disitu bagus." Kata Orihime. Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

"Hm, Inoue. Ada satu yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Kuharap aku punya jawaban yang bagus darimu." Kata Ichigo. Orihime hanya mengangguk.

"Kau… mau menjadi pacarku?"

-Tsuzuku-

Penasaran ?

Penasaran ?

Penasaran ?

Ripyunya sangat di harapkan.

Note buat IchiRuki Fans : Please jangan bakar saya dulu. Saya hanya bingung. Saya pecinta Ichiruki juga kok. Dan saya juga pecinta IchiHime. Reader nanti akan tau sendiri jawabannya di next chapter kenapa Ichi-nii bisa nembak Orihime. Kenapa gak nembak Rukia aja. Dan Author **BERJANJI** kalau fic ini berakhir dengan pairing **ICHIRUKI.** Tetap Ripyu ya….


	3. The Cheating

Chapter 3 datang…

Maaf kalo minna-san menunggu lama

Hm.. sepertinya banyak yang pro IchiRuki ya,

Fic ini cukup menyiksa Rukia Fc dan IchiRuki fc *kena death glare dari Ichiruki fc*

Tapi tenang aja, Shicchi akan menepati janji Shicchi. Jadi, jangan lupa Ripyu….

Soooooo, minna-san sabarlah menanti menyatunya IchiRuki, and happy Reading ******

Speial Thanks To :

**Ishikawa Miharu 150696**

**Sora chand**

**Sagara Ryuuki**

**-KiluMakiko-chan-**

**Hikaru Kurochiki**

**Jess kuchiki**

**Aya-kuchiki**

**Zizi KiraHira Hibiki**

"Hm, Inoue. Ada satu yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Kuharap aku punya jawaban yang bagus darimu." Kata Ichigo. Orihime hanya mengangguk.

"Kau… mau menjadi pacarku?"

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

** Fic ini © Kurosaki Shicchi**

**I Love Him, She Love Him Too**

**Chapter 3**

**The Cheating **

Suasana dirumah itu hening, Orihime masih terkejut dengan ucapan yang baru saja Ichigo lontarkan kepadanya. Hatinya senang bukan main. Bagaimana dia tidak senang kalau orang yang diam-diam dia sukai mengatakan perasaannya kepadanya?

"Inoue," panggil Ichigo lagi. Hatinya mulai merasakan adanya perasaan menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu, karena dia tau. Hatinya mengarah ke Rukia. Tapi mengucapkan cinta kepada Inoue. Dia sungguh bingung.

"Ku-kurosaki-kun, aku…," Orihime tergagap sambil memainkan ujung syalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya," kata Ichigo tersenyum. Orihime terkejut kemudian memeluk tangan kekar Ichigo.

"Aku sangat ingin menjadi pacarmu, Kurosaki-kun. Aku kaget karena selama ini aku berfikir kalau kau menyukai Kuchiki-san," kata Orihime tersenyum. Ichigo tersentak kaget. Rukia. Dia melupakan gadis itu sejenak. Bagaimana perasaannya kalau mengetahui hal ini?

"Ehem," kata Ichigo pelan. Orihime hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

Pagi itu di Karakura High School, Rukia yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah melihat Momo berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah murung.

"Ohayou Momo-chan," kata Rukia melambai. Namun lambaian itu dia turunkan lagi setelah melihat expressi momo.

"D-doshite, momo-chan?" Tanya Rukia memegang lembut tangan Momo. Momo kemudian menatap mata violet Rukia.

"Rukia-chan, apa kau sudah mendengar kabar baru-baru ini di sekolah ini?" Tanya Momo dengan perasaan cemas. Rukia mengangkat satu alisnya kemudian menggeleng. Kekhawatiran Momo semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Rukia-chan, Orihime-chan dan Kurosaki-san sudah jadian." Kata Momo pelan. Namun seorang Kuchiki itu telah mendengarnya. Matanya terbelalak. Hingga dia tak menyadari kalau tasnya sudah tergeletak di tanah.

"Ru-rukia-chan," panggil Momo cemas. Dia sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi bila kabar ini bisa sampai ke telinga Rukia.

"Eh, Momo-chan. Itu bukannya berita bagus? Akhirnya si jeruk itu dapat pacar juga," kata Rukia tertawa. Momo tau persis kalau tawa Rukia itu karena di paksakan.

"Ru-ki-a-cha..,"

"Ne, Momo-chan. Waktunya kita masuk ke kelas. Bukankah kita akan ke lapangan main basket? Ayo. Aku sudah tidak sabar." Kata Rukia lalu berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Momo.

"Rukia-chan memang tak pandai menyembunyikan kesedihannya," kata Momo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, memang begitulah Kuchiki, tapi kau juga sama seperti dia. Tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu," kata Hitsugaya yang berjalan mendekatinya. Momo kaget langsung blushing melihat Hitsugaya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun? Ohayou," kata Momo tersenyum paksa. Dia malu.

"Jangan pasang wajah yang seperti itu, sayang. Kau jadi terlihat lucu sekali," kata Hitsugaya enteng menambah semburat di pipi Momo.

"Mou, Hitsugaya-kun. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu," Kata Momo menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kenapa? Kita 'kan sudah resmi jadian? Apa salah jika aku panggil sayang?" seru Hitsugaya tak terima.

"Huh, baru jadian tiga hari tau!" kata Momo

"Pfft, yang penting aku sudah ber-status pacarmu. Sudahlah, kita ke kelas. Nanti di hukum Kaien-sensei kalau telat." Kata Hitsugaya setelah memberikan Momo ciuman hangat di pipinya.

"H-hei, Tunggu aku…" kata Momo berteriak menyusul kekasihnya ke ruangan kelas.

* * *

Rukia memasuki ruangan kelas itu. Tak seperti biasanya, kelas itu mengerumuni seorang wanita. Ya, wanita. Orihime Inoue yang baru saja mengabarkan tentang hubungan barunya dengan Ichigo.

"Waaah, Omedetou Orihime-san, aku jadi iri….," kata seorang wanita yang antusias mendengar kata-kata Orihime.

"Iya ya, aku tak menyangka. Aku malah berfikir selama ini Kurosaki-kun menyukai Kuchiki-san,"kata Orihime tertawa kecil.

"Hmmm, aku juga sempat berfikir hal yang seperti itu." Kata temannya lagi.

"Ehm, ehm," panggil Rukia yang merasa kalau namanya di sebut. Semua mata menoleh pada Rukia. Ada yang kaget, ada yang malah menganggap enteng Rukia, dan ada juga yang pergi.

"Kuchiki-san," panggil Orihime sambil mendekati gadis bermata violet itu. Rukia hanya tersenyum.

"Selamat ya, Inoue," kata Rukia tersenyum karena paksa. Namun lawan bicaranya tak menyadari hal itu. Dia hanya tersenyum ceria.

"Arigatou, Kuchiki-san" kata Orihime tersenyum manis. Namun siapa sangka kalau ternyata lawan bicaranya itu memendam rasa cemburu pada gadis itu. Mereka tetap berbincang sampai lelaki yang mereka bicarakan datang. Kurosaki Ichigo. Lelaki itu datang menghampiri Orihime seraya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Sesaat lelaki itu melirik gadis mungil berambut hitam bermata violet.

"Ohayou Rukia," kata Ichigo memberi salam. Rukia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Omedetou, Ichigo. Kau kalau jadian dengan Orihime teraktir kami dong," kata Rukia.

"Ahaha, kau ini. Bisa saja, Rukia. Baiklah, Toushiro sedang menungguku di ruangan ganti baju, jadi sampai jumpa di lapangan ya." Kata Ichigo lalu pergi meuju ruang ganti pria.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kaien-sensei mulai membentuk team dalam permainan basket kali ini. Para laki-laki di kelas mereka saja yang berminat mau bermain basket. Apa boleh buat, Kaien-sensei hanya membentuk dua team.

"Team sebelah kiri saya berketuakan Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan beberapa anggota. Hitsugaya Toushiro, Abarai Renji, Hisagi Shuuhei dan Uryuu Ishida." Kata Kaien-sensei. Beberapa wanita meneriaki nama Toushiro.

"Sepertinya akan ada yang mempunyai banyak saingan nih," kata Rukia sambil menyikut lengan Momo.

"Ru-rukia-chan," kata Momo bercampur blushing. Rukia hanya tertawa kecil hingga akhirnya pandangan mereka tertuju lagi ke arah lapangan.

"Kelompok kedua berketuakan Yasutora Sado. Yang beranggotakan Kira Izuru, Yumichika Ayuasegawa, Asano Keigo dan Ikkaku Madarame." Kata Kaien lagi.

"Hah? Yumichika? Apa dia yakin bisa main?" Tanya Chizuru tertawa.

"Huh, hal ini samasekali tidak cantik, hey Ikkaku, kenapa aku harus mengikuti pemainan kasar ini?" Tanya Yumichika yang ada di lapangan.

"Huh, kalau aku ikut, kau juga harus ikut. Lagipula jika kita bisa mengalahkan Kurosaki, Kenpachi-sensei akan bangga pada kita." Kata Ikkaku dengan semangat membara ber-background api.

"Huh, baiklah. Tapi aku takkan terlalu banyak bergerak. Itu akan membuatku keringatan," kata Yumichika.

Di bangku penonton, Rukia, Momo, Orihime melihat Ichigo dan Toushiro memiliki kerjasama yang bagus.

"Kurosaki-kun kalau bermain basket sangat keren sekali," kata Orihime terkagum-kagum dengan aksi Ichigo. Rukia dan Momo yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam.

"Hm," hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Momo dan Rukia.

"Doushite, Ichigo? Aku berfikir selama ini kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku, tapi kenapa…," kata Rukia dalam hati. Momo yang menyadarinya hanya melihat rukia dengan tatapan khawatir.

* * *

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi. Gadis mungil yang kini bersama temannya yang bermata Hazel itu telah terpisah menuju jalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Rukia yang kini melewati taman sempat berhenti berjalan saat Ichigo menarik tangannya.

"Ichi…,"

"Sssstt..," kata Ichigo mendaratkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir mungil Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Rukia heran. Ichigo hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana sekolahnya.

"Aku mau berbiara soal sesuatu antara kita saat ini, Rukia. Aku mencoba menghiraukan perasaan ini, namun perasaan ini seakan membunuhku," kata Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia. Rukia yang heran langsung melepas tangan Ichigo.

"Apa maumu?" kata Rukia sambil mengelus tangannya bekas pegangan Ichigo yang terbilang kasar.

"Aku…., bingung. Aku menaruh hati padamu. Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Inoue, beritau aku apa yang harus aku lakukan?" kata Ichigo. Rukia yang mendengar pengakuan itu langsung terkejut.

"Na…nani?" kata Rukia kaget sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tasnya kini berada di tanah.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Rukia," Ichigo belum menyelesaikan ucapannya seorang Kuchiki sudah menamparnya.

"Aku.., tak ingin menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubunganmu dengan Inoue," kata Rukia. Ichigo hanya menunduk. Dia tahu, ini semua salah dia.

"AISHITEIRU , Rukia." Kata Ichigo memeluk Rukia dari belakang. Rukia yang kaget tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Karena di dalam lubuk hati Rukia ada seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama kan?" kata Ichigo menjelajahi bibirnya di leher Rukia. Rukia hanya mendesah.

"Y-ya," kata Rukia lalu memutar posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

"Kau yakin hubungan kita ini tidak akan di ketahui oleh Inoue?" kata Rukia pelan. Ichigo hanya mengangguk pelan.

-Tsuzuku-

Nooooo….,

Ichi-nii selingkuh..,

kalo sama Rukia-nee sih Shicchi setuju *di rajam IchiHime fc*

Review please…., ^^


	4. Can't Like This Forever

**Chappie 4…,**

**Bioskop trans tv segera dimulai…,**

Special Thanks to :

**Ishikawa Miharu 150696**

**Sora chand**

**Sagara Ryuuki**

**-KiluMakiko-chan-**

**Hikaru Kurochiki**

**Jess kuchiki**

**Aya-kuchiki**

**Zizi KiraHira Hibiki**

**Previously, on Chapter 3**

"AISHITEIRU , Rukia." Kata Ichigo memeluk Rukia dari belakang. Rukia yang kaget tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Karena di dalam lubuk hati Rukia ada seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama kan?" kata Ichigo menjelajahi bibirnya di leher Rukia. Rukia hanya mendesah.

"Y-ya," kata Rukia lalu memutar posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

"Kau yakin hubungan kita ini tidak akan di ketahui oleh Inoue?" kata Rukia pelan. Ichigo hanya mengangguk pelan.

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**I Love Him, She Love Him Too © Kurosaki Shicchi**

**Life © YUI**

**Chapter 4,**

**Can't Like This Forever**

Sudah tiga hari Rukia dan Ichigo menjalin hubungan gelap. Dan belum ada yang mengetahuinya selain Hitsugaya dan Hinamori. Rukia yang selalu bercerita dengan Hinamori, dan Ichigo yang bercerita dengan Hitsugaya. Mereka berempat tetap tutup mulut.

"Apakah aku akan sanggup menjalani hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini?" kata Rukia dalam hati. Mengingat Inoue kini sering mengeluh soal perubahan sifat Kurosaki-kun-nya. Rukia sangat tau kenapa. Dia terus berbaring di tempat tidurnya hingga ada suara yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

_**Hi no ataru basho ni dete**_

_**Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara**_

Ano sora koete yukeru kana

_**Nante omottanda**_

Hand phone-nya berbunyi tanda seseorang menelfon. Dia lihat layar hand phone nya. Ichigo. Sesegera mungkin dia angkat telfon itu.

"Moshi moshi," kata Rukia

"Ruru-chan, kau melupakan kencan kita ya, aku sudah menunggu selama setengah jam tau!" kata Ichigo dari kejauhan sana.

"Kencan? HAH? Aku.., lupa. Maaf Ichigo. Aku akan segera kesana," kata Rukia lalu memutuskan hubungan koneksinya kemudian berlari cepat menuju lemari pakaian.

***I Love Him, She Love Him Too***

Di tempat lain, di Karakura café Ichigo yang sudah lama menunggu mulai gelisah. Dia menyerupu jus jeruknya hingga setengah gelas. Kemudian dia melihat seorang wanita. Rukia? Bukan. Seseorang yang pernah singgah di hatinya. Namun itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu.

"Hmm, kencan kah? Kurosaki?" Tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan muak. Ichigo hanya membalas tatapan seolah mengatakan 'mau apa kau kemari'. Dan gadis itu menjawab sebelum Ichigo mengucapkan hal itu.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau ternyata sudah punya pacar. Aku hanya lewat saja tadi. Dan ternyata melihat lelaki yang pernah singgah di hatiku." Kata wanita itu. Rambut hitam kebiruannya tertiup angin. Hingga dia harus merapikan rambutnya yang bagian depan.

"Huh, pergilah! Akku tak mau membahas masa laluku yang ku sia-sia kan saat bersamamu," kata Ichigo kasar. Namun wanita itu hanya tersenyum licik.

"Sia-sia? Apa aku yakin, Kurosaki Ichigo? Kaulah yang mengakhiri hubungan kita. Hanya karena seorang Kuchiki. Dan sekarang, kau malah berpacaran dengan wanita bodoh Orihime," kata wanita itu

"Diamlah, Senna!!! Aku tak mau mengungkit masa lalu kita. Jangan menyebut Inoue gadis bodoh atau kau terima akibatnya," Kata Ichigo setengah teriak.

"Ahahah, kita lihat aja nanti." Kata Senna lalu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang terpaku. Tangannya terkepal. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian seirang wanita dating menemuinya.

"Ichigo? Senna…,"

"Kau melihatnya? Apa kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?" kata Ichigo kaget. Rukia mengangguk. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Gomenasai, Ruru-chan. Aku dan Senna memang pernah menjalin hubungan. Namun aku melihatnya berciuman dengan seorang lelaki. Dan kami mengakhiri hubungan ini." Kata Ichigo membuat Rukia kaget.

"Apa kau…. Sakit hati?" Tanya Rukia pelan menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal. Ichigo memengang dada kirinya.

"Sangat sakit, aku tak bisa membayangkan hal itu. Karena aku melihatnya dengan mata kepala ku sendiri," kata Ichigo. Rukia menunduk. Menyadari kalau ternyata Ichigo saat ini berperan seperti Senna. Berpacaran sembunyi-sembunyi denga orang lain.

"Dan aku.., memang orang yang bodoh," kata Rukia dalam hati.

* * *

21.00 pm di kediaman Hitsugaya Mansion.

"Kau yakin hal ini akan terus berlanjut? Kau tau, sebesar apapun rahasiamu suatu saat akan terbongkar juga," kata Hitsugaya menyeruput the hijaunya.

"Entahlah. Aku mencintai Rukia, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Inoue," kata Ichigo. Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

"Hah, untung saja aku tak menyukai gadis lain selain Momo," kata Hitsugaya membuat Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil

"Ahaahaha, menyenangkan sekali kalau sepertimu, hanya mencintai satu orang dan orang yang kau lindungi juga dia." Kata Ichigo

"Tapi, kau tau kan apa yang terbaik?" Tanya Hitsugaya serius. Ichigo juga ber expresi sama.

"Tapi, aku tak yakin dengan hal ini..," kata Ichigo.

"Kau tau Istilah 'relakan cintamu demi sahabatmu'? itulah yang kurasa cocok buatmu," kata Hitsugaya

"Hah? Merelakan Rukia lalu tetap bersama Inoue, maksudmu?" kata Ichigo shock. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Kau lihat keadaannya. Rukia itu dari clan Kuchiki. Dia masih bisa mendapat perhatian dari keluarganya. Inoue, dia sudah tak punya keluarga. Hanya kau yang dia punya. Dan kurasa kalau kau jauh dari Rukia masalah ini bisa teratasi," kata Histugaya. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan wanita yang kucintai, Toushiro." Kata Ichigo.

"Aku tau itu sulit. Mungkin kalau itu ada di posisiku, aku akan bertingkah hal yang sama sepertimu. Namun kau harus melihat dari siapa yang lebih membutuhkanmu." Kata Hitsugaya. Ichigo menunduk.

"Mungkin…., kau ada benarnya juga," kata Ichigo menyerah.

* * *

"APA?? Senna dulu pacar Kurosaki?" teriak wanita bermata Hazel itu. Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya menutup telinganya.

"Iya, aku sangat kaget. Katanya Ichigo melihat Senna berciuman dengan lelaki lain. Dan, akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu," kata Rukia menunduk

"Apa, Rukia-chan?" Tanya Momo penasaran. Rukia menarik nafa panjang.

"Betapa bodohnya aku. Mau menjalin hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi dengannya. Itu samasaja Ichigo memerankan peran Senna saat dia pacaran dengannya, dan hati Inoue akan seperti saat Ichigo mengetahui hubungan Senna dengan orang lain itu," kata Rukia panjang kali lebar.

"Rukia-chan, aku rasa kau harus mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Kurosaki, bukannya apa-apa. Namun aku takut antara Kau, Kurosaki, dan Orihime akan saling bermusuhan kelak." Kata Momo lembut. Rukia hanya terdiam. Tak lama kemudian Rukia sudah berada di pelukan Momo.

"Hikz.., aku bingung! Aku tak tau harus melakukan apa! Aku mencintainya. Namun cintaku padanya salah. Aku terlambat." Kata Rukia. Momo hanya mengusap punggung Rukia dari belakang.

"Sabarlah, Rukia-chan. Tapi, bagaimana kencamnu tadi?" Tanya Momo. Bisa dilihat semburat merah muncul dari pipinya.

"A-aku..,"

Flashback Karakura Café

"Kau mau apa membawaku kemari?" kata Rukia protes saat Ichigo menarik tangannya. Tibalah mereka di sebuah taman.

"Kirei..," kata Rukia kagum. Kemudian Ichigo berdiri di hadapan Rukia. Ichigo mengecup lembut keningnya. Kemudian lanjut ke bibirnya dengan nafsunya. Rukia sendiri mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Ichgo.

"Ahh, Ichi..," desah Rukia saat merasakan lidah Ichigo berada di lehernya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Bibir Ichigo mulai mengulum bibir Rukia lagi. kini lidah mereka saling beradu dalam irama yang lembut. Lidah Ichigo kini menjajah mulut Rukia. Dia menggapai isi mulut Rukia hingga ke sudut-sudut ruangan itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melepaskan diri.

"Aishiteru, Ruru-chan." Kata Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum.

"Ruru-chan? Tidak buruk. Lumayan. Aishiteru yo, Ichigo." Kata Rukia.

End of flashback

* * *

24.00 pm Kamar Rukia Kuchiki

Gadis itu tertidur dengan pulasnya. Namun hal itu hanya sementara. Dia menggeliat di tempat tidurnya. Merasa kalau mimpi buruk menyelimutinya. Mimpi buruk yang slama ini tak ingin dia jadikan kenyataan. Keringat membasahi tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau jahat, Kuchiki…," kata seorang gadis berambut orange, Inoue Orihime

"I-Inoue, kau salah..," kata rukia bela diri.

"Kau jahat, Kuchiki. Kau menjalin hubungan dengan Pacarku. Kau jahat." Kata Inoue lagi

"Hentikan Inoue, aku tidak jahat." Kata Rukia memegang kepalanya.

"Kau jahat juga, ya." kata Senna yang muncul di mimpinya.

"Aku benci kau, Kuchiki." Kata Inoue

"TIDAAAAKKK!!!" teriak Rukia bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Beberapa detik kemudian ayahnya Byakuya Kuchiki datang ke kamar Rukia.

"Doushite, Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Iie, Daijoubu Otou-sama," kata Rukia.

* * *

Pagi itu, Hinamori berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan langkah yang gontai. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kekecewaan, bukan kecewa karena kekasihnya. Malah kekasihnya memberikan cintanya lebih dari cukup.

"Hinamori," panggil Hitugaya dari belakang.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" panggil Momo pelan. Tak lama kemudian dia terhempas ke pelukan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa, Hinamori?" kata Hitsugaya cemas.

"Yo, Toshiro! Hinamori! Eh, kau kenapa Hinamori?" Tanya Ichigo yang habis menyapa langsung heran dengan wajah Momo.

"Ku-kurosaki.., Hitsugaya-kun.., aku tadi pagi menerima kabar dari keluarga Kuchiki kalau hari ini Rukia-chan pindah sekolah." Kata Momo

DEG

Rukia pindah sekolah.

"Ru-ki-a..,?" kata Ichigo kaget. Bola basket yang ada di tangan Ichigo terlepas dan berguling bebas. Hitsugaya hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Rukia-chan meninggalkan pesan kepadamu, aku belum membacanya kok," kata Momo memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Ichigo. Ichigo menerima surat itu.

_**Dear Ichigo,**_

_**Saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah pindah ke Seireitei. Maaf aku tak memberimu kabar soal ini. Karena aku hanya ingin membawa kenangan manis saat aku pergi. Aku bisa saja membatalkan kepergianku. Namun aku merasa hal ini lebih baik. Untukmu, untukkku, dan untuk Inoue. Dia membutuhkanmu. Aku merasa kalau kita tak bisa seperti ini selamanya. Dan kuharap kau tidak menaruh benci terhadapku yang pengecut ini. Seharusnya aku mengatakannya kepadamu lebih awal. Tapi hatiku tak sanggup melihat wajah sedihmu. Kalau Kami-sama menghendaki kita berdua bersama kembali, mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi. Cintailah Inoue seperti kau mencintaiku. Aku tau. Di balik perasaanmu kepadaku, ada sedikit untuk Inoue. Dan kepergianku ini akan menambahkan rasa cintamu terhadap Inoue. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau menyalahkan Inoue. Akulah yang harusnya pergi dari hidup kalian berdua. **_

_**Saa, Ichigo Kurosaki. Peristiwa saat di taman itu, selamanya takkan aku lupakan. Arigato Gozaimashita, Ichigo Kurosaki.**_

_**Sayonara, Ichigo Kurosaki.**_

_**Lot of hugs and Kisses, Rukia Kuchiki.**_

Ichigo membaca surat itu. Hatinya kini hancur berkeping-keping. Namun hal itu tak di perlihatkan ke temannya.

"Sayonara mo, Rukia." Kata Ichigo lalu meremas surat itu.

-Tsuzuku-

Masih penasaran?? Fic nya masih panjang lho..,


	5. Inoue's Heartbroken

Thanks yang udah review dan baca fic shicchi dari awal

Duuh seneng ternyata banyak yang pengen nih cerita di update cepat-cepat

Shicchi juga seneng bikin orang penasaran…, *di gebukin readers*

Chapter 5 update

Ada masukan sedikit dari readers dan ternyata idenya bener juga. Nah, Shicchi udah tulis seperti yang reader's inginkan..,

Thanks atas masukannya,

Enjoy this Fic

*

*

*

*

*

*

**Previously, on Chapter 4**

Ichigo membaca surat itu. Hatinya kini hancur berkeping-keping. Namun hal itu tak di perlihatkan ke temannya.

"Sayonara mo, Rukia." Kata Ichigo lalu meremas surat itu.

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**I Love Him, She Love Him Too **

**Chapter 5**

**Inoue's Heartbroken**

Setahun sudah kepergian Rukia Kuchiki dari kehidupan Ichigo. Namun bagi Ichigo, nama gadis itu masih teringat di otaknya. Bahkan surat terakhir yang Rukia tuliskan kepadanya masih tersimpan rapi di laci kamarnya. Dan bukan hanya setahun sudah kepergian Rukia. Hubungannya dengan Inoue masih berlanjut. Namun, dalam hubungan mereka Ichigo masih belum mau menyentuh Inoue. Paling tidak dia hanya mengecup tangan atau keningnya. Tidak seperti yang dia lakukan kepada Rukia setahun silam. Di taman itu. Sungguh moment yang sangat indah dan tak terlupakan olehnya. Itulah pikirannya.

Ichigo masih berbaring di kamarnya, di hanphone miliknya mungkin sudah ada puluhan missed call dan sms dari Inoue kekasih resminya. Namun dia tak menggubrisnya. Paling-paling dia hanya mengucapkan "Ohayou Kurosaki-kun" atau "Bangun Kurosaki-kun".

"Hoaaaah…," serunya sambil menggeliat-geliat kecil. Lalu menuju ke calendar. Tanggal 03 juni.

"Waktunya mandi." Katanya sambil memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, Ichigo membuka laci. Ingin melihat tullisan Rukia sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Namun…

"Kemana…, surat dari Rukia?" kata Ichigo sambil mengubrak abrik kamarnya.

"Tidak! Surat itu adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki untuk mengingat Rukia…," katanya.

**SEIREITEI 08.00 A.M**

Seorang gadis berjalan melintasi gerbang Universitas Seireitei. Gadis itu adalah gadis terpopuler di Universitas itu. Hanya lelaki yang beruntunglah yang menjadi kekasihnya. Rambut hitam kebiruannya dan mata besar violetnya menambah keindahannya.

"Pagi Kuchiki," kata teman baiknya. Teman yang dia anggap sebagai saudaranya. Rukia langsung memeluk sahabat baiknya itu.

"Momo-chan, selamat pagi," kata Rukia dengan wajah indahnya di hiasi senyuman.

"Kau hari ini sangat ceria sekali ya," kata Momo. Rukia mengangguk semangat.

"Kau tau kalau hari ini kita akan dipindahkan ke Karakura University? Tidak hanya kita, Kaien-kun juga." Kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Ahh, akhirnya aku bisa ketemu Hitsugaya-kun juga," kata Momo senang.

Hinamori yang kini mengambil mata kuliah yang sama dengan Rukia sekaligus ingin bersama sahabatnya, terpaksa harus berpacaran jarak jauh dengan Hitsugaya. Sementara Hitsugaya sendiri mengambil jurusan kedokteran.

"Bagaimana keadaan dia disana ya?" Tanya Rukia dalam hati. Hatinya masih mengingat lelaki itu. Lelaki yang berstatus pacar gelapnya dulu. Namun siapa sangka Rukia bisa melupakan lelaki itu karena ada yang telah mengisi hidupnya.

"Rukia," panggil seorang lelaki di belakangnya dengan membawa bola basket yang dia putar di ujung jarinya. Rukia yang menyadari panggilan itu langsung berlari menuju lelaki itu lalu memeluknya.

"Kaien-kun," kata Rukia sambil memeluk lelaki bernama Kaien itu. Kaien itu hanya melempar bola basket itu kearah Momo. Lalu dia memeluk kekasihnya.

"Hey, seperti tidak berjumpa lima tahun saja," kata Kaien tertawa melihat tingkah Childish Rukia di depan umum.

"Ahahha, maaf. Aku terlalu senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Rukia tertawa. Kemudian Kaien melingkarkan tangnnya di pinggang mungil Rukia.

"Begitu juga denganku," kata Kaien. Momo hanya berdehem melihat mereka berdua.

"Saa, aku mau ke kantin dulu ya," kata Momo lalu pergi. Namun Rukia langsung menarik tangn Momo.

"Sama siapa?" kata Rukia

"Bola basket," kata Momo sambil memelet kearah Kaien. Kaien hanya tersenyum jail. Momo melanjutkan jalannya saat Kaien menarik tangan Rukia.

"Huh, dasar niu kopelan (New Couple-an)" kata Momo tertawa. Namun di balik tembok perpustakaan Hinamori melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Melihat wajah berseri Rukia membuat wajahnya tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi, bagaimana saat kau tiba di Karakura nanti, Rukia-chan? Apa kau akan tetap ceria seperti ini? Saat kau bertemu dengan… Ichigo Kurosaki." Kata Momo

KLIK

Handphone Momo bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Dia membuka layar untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengirim pesan tersebut. Hitsugaya-kun. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Dia buka sms itu. TANJOUBI OMEDETOU. Hinamori bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri karena memikirkan tugas kuliahnya.

"Momo," panggil seseorang di belakang badannya. Suara itu sangat familiar. Dia berbalik ke belakang. Tampaklah disitu kekasihnya berdiri dengan tegak. Tangannya tetap di kantong jeansnya. Namun senyum sexy miliknya tak pernah hilang.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" kata Momo kaget. Tanpa pikir panjang Momo langsung memeluk lelaki yang dia rindukan. Begitu juga dengan Hitsugaya.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Hitsugaya setelah mengecup bibir Momo.

"Aku juga, tapi apa Hitsugaya-kun tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?" Tanya Momo. Hitsugaya menggeleng.

"Aku akan merelakan apa saja untuk wanita yang aku cintai," kata Hitsugaya sambil mengelus rambut Momo.

* * *

**KARAKURA UNIVERSITY**

Wanita sexy itu duduk di sebuah kantin. Jus strawberry miliknya belum di sentuh samasekali olehnya. Dia selalu seperti itu jika menunggu seseorang. Kekasihnya pastinya. Ichigo Kurosaki. Inoue mulai tersenyum kecil saat melihat wujud kekasihnya dari jauh. Sedang berjalan gontai dan malas.

"Kurosaki-kun," kata Inoue melambai lalu berlari ke arah lelaki itu. Ichigo hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Inoue. Senyum tulusnya mengarah ke Inoue.

"Inoue, Ohayou..," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Inoue hanya tersenyum simpul. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju taman. Mereka hanya berdua namun tidak bergandengan. Inoue merasa ada perubahan yang terjadi pada Kurosaki-kun-nya. Dan dia tau kenapa sejak kejadian ITU. Dia kemudian mendongak ke atas untuk melihat kekasihnya. Ichigo sedang melamun.

"Kurosaki-kun," kata Inoue pelan. Ichigo belum juga mendengar ucapan Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun!!" seru Inoue. Kali ini Ichigo mengarah ke Inoue. Ichigo melihat tatapan marah dari Inoue.

"Aku…, merasakan hal yang aneh pada Kurosaki-kun selama setahun ini, sejak kepegian Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun menjadi berbeda. Aku tau kalau aku tak bisa seperti Kuchiki-san. Tapi, aku ini pacarmu. Aku berharap aku mendapat kepastian darimu." Kata Inoue sambil menjauhi Ichigo.

"I-Inoue..," Ichigo mencoba mendekati Inoue.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!!!" seru Inoue. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. matanya memerah.

"Ada apa dengamu?" kata Ichigo.

"Ada apa denganku?" kata Inoue kasar. Ichigo hanya melihat kekasihnya denga tatapan bingung.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya soal ini!!!" kata Inoue sambil menujukkan sepucuk kertas putih berisikan tulisan.

"Itu..," desah Ichigo kaget. Mata coklatnya membulat. Merasa kalau rahasia yang ingin dia kubur dan tak ingin di ungkit lagi akhirnya tebongkar.

"Surat dari Kuchiki-san," kata Inoue. Dia mulai terisak.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Inoue..," kata Ichigo mendekati Inoue. Namun Inoue tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Dear Ichigo," kata Inoue membaca kertas itu di depan Ichigo dengan suara terisak.

"Hentikan, Inoue." Kata Ichigo ingin mendekati Inoue. Namun tetap saja, Inoue menyuruhnya untuk menjauh.

"Saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah pindah ke Seireitei. Maaf aku tak memberimu kabar soal ini. Karena aku hanya ingin membawa kenangan manis saat aku pergi. Aku bisa saja membatalkan kepergianku. Namun aku merasa hal ini lebih baik. Untukmu, untukkku, dan untuk Inoue." Kata Inoue lalu menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Hentikan, Inoue. Aku bilang cukup! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya," kata Ichigo.

"Menjelaskan, heh? Surat ini sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Kau pacaran diam-diam dengan Kuchiki-san, teman baikku. Teganya kau, Kurosaki-kun!" kata Inoue kini berlutut di tanah. Surat itu dia remas hingga kusut. Tangisnya sangat pilu menandakan dia sangat patah hati.

"Kau sudah membacanya, kan? Kami berdua menyadari kesalahan kami. Dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku.., tak ingin kehilangan kamu, Inoue." Kata Ichigo.

"Bukan! Kurosaki-kun tidak menyadarinya. Kuchiki-san yang menyadarinya. Dia tau kalau selama ini dia menjadi orang ketiga antara kita," kata Inoue lantang. Ichigo hanya terdiam karena apa yang dikatakan Inoue itu benar. Mungkin sampai sekarang mereka akan tetap seperti itu jika Rukia tidak pergi ke luar kota.

"Kurosaki-kun hanya milikku, bukan milik siapa-siapa. Termasuk Kuchiki-san. Sekalipun Kuchiki-san datang lagi ke Karakura, aku pastikan dia tak akan mengambil Kurosaki-kun untuk yang kedua kalinya," kata Inoue dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Kurosaki-kun. Aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan. Tapiaku mohon kepadamu untuk tidak melakukan hal tiu lagi," kata Inoue. Ichigo mengangguk. Kemudian memeluk Inoue erat-erat.

22.00 KARAKURA SENNA MANSION

Gadis itu memasuki ruangan megah itu. Setelah beberapa pelayan menjamuinya, gadis pemilik Mansion itu datang menghampiri tamunya.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Maksudku bukankah dulu kau sudah menolk ajakanku?" Tanya gadis pemilik Mansion itu, Senna.

"Dan aku merasa sangat bodoh saat itu. Aku melepaskan peluang besar begitu saja. Dan aku ingin kau memberiku kesempata kedua," kata gadis itu serius. Senna melihat dengan alisnya yang naik sebelah. Kemudian tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan kedua. Karena kita memiliki musuh yang sama, Rukia Kuchiki." Kata Senna. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku dapat kabar kalau dalam waktu dekat dia bersma Momo akan kembali ke Karakura. Dan mungkin dia akan ketemu dengan Ichigo." Kata Senna. Gadis itu mendengarnya dengan tatapan kebencian ketik mendengar nama wanita itu. Rukia.

"Baiklah, aku akan temui kamu besok di taman. Kabari aku ya, Senna." Kata gadis itu tersenyum licik lalu pergi meninggalkan Mansion itu.

"Dengan senang hati, Orihime."

```TSUZUKU```

Ada Kaien-dono!

Ada Kaien-dono!

*dilempar panci karena teriak malam-malam*

Yah, inilah dia pair cadangan Rukia. Karena kalau Rukia atau Inoue yang cemburu melulu gak asik juga. Sekali-kali Ichigo yang harus cemburu.

*di lempar zangetsu*

OMG! Inoue jadi jahat? Aduuuh, kenapa otak Shicchi jadi lari kemari ya? hmph, tak apa-apa deh, karena disini Fic nya ICHIRUKI *ber background hanabi*

Sekedar pemberitahuan, mungkin Fic abal ini akan TERUS berlanjut lamaaaaaaaa sekali. Karena otak Shicchi lagi kebanjiran ide buat Fic ini. Mungkin gak tamat-tamat.

*di lempar kompor*

Gak bemutu amat pemberitahuannya. Yasudah deh, dari pada Shicchi di lempari peralatan dapur terus, mending Review this story…

Anda me-Review, saia meng-update …,

KLIK WARNA HIJAU-HIJAU DI BAWAH INIIIIIII


	6. Sena dan Inoue, Hancurkan HitsuHina

**CHAPTER 6…,**

**Enjoyed…,**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Previously, on Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

"Baiklah, aku akan temui kamu besok di taman. Kabari aku ya, Senna." Kata gadis itu tersenyum licik lalu pergi meninggalkan Mansion itu.

"Dengan senang hati, Orihime."

**I Love Him, She Love Him Too **

**Chapter 6**

**Inoue Dan Senna, Hancurkan Hitsugaya dan Hinamori**

Gadis itu berjalan memasuki sebuah universitas bersama seorang wanita. Ada rasa kagum dan rindu pada kota yang sekarang mereka berdua lihat. Mata hazel dan violet itu berkilauan.

"Masih sama seperti yang dulu kan, Rukia-chan?" Tanya Momo pada temannya. Rukia hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku sangat merindukan semuanya," kata Rukia pelan diringi senyuman Momo.

"Benar, aku juga sangat merindukan teman-teman semua," kata Momo. Perbincangan mereka tak berlangsung lama karena Nell dan Senna mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hmm, lihat Nell! Ada seorang Kuchiki dan Hinamori datang kemari," kata Senna.

"Ow, seharusnya kau membubuhkan kata "LAGI" setelah kata "DATANG" Senna," tambah Nell. Kini mereka berdua tertawa. Hinamori yang marah langsung maju di depan Rukia.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kami datang kemari? Apakah ada Undang-undang yang melarang?" kata Momo kesal. Senna menatap Momo from head to toe, lalu tersenyum licik.

"Hinamori Momo.., katanya di Seireitei itu kamu gadis termanis ya? yah, aku bisa terima itu karena mengingat kau bukanlah targetku, kau hanyalah seorang wanita yang beruntung bisa memikat hati Hitsugaya," kata Senna melirik Rukia saat mengatakan 'target'. Momo hanya tersenyum.

"Target? aku rasa kau terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bisa bersama Kurosaki-san lagi, mengingat kalau kau itu sudah membuat hati Kurosaki-san terluka." Kata Momo mencoba menantang ucapan Senna.

"Sudahlah Momo, tidak ada gunanya juga kau melawan radio rusak," kata Rukia yang merentangkan tangannya di depan dada Momo.

"Lagipula," kata Rukia lagi. sejenak Senna mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Rukia tersenyum penuh arti terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan Ichigo, dan kau tak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau ternyata Ichigo sangat menginginkanku. Seharusnya kau malu pada dirimu sendiri. Ichigo sudah mengatakan kalau di tak mau bersamamu untuk kedua kalinya, tapi kau malah tetap saja memaksakan diri, buang-buang tenaga tau!" kata Rukia membuat Senna kalah telak.

"KAU-" kata Senna tapi Nell langsung menangkap tangan Senna untuk menghindari perang fisik antara mereka.

"Dengar Kuchiki, aku tidak mungkin hanya menghancurkan hidupmu. Tapi aku akan menghancurkan orang yang berada di dekatmu pelan-pelan. Sampai akhirnya kau akan merasakan seperti apa yang kurasakan," kata Senna mengancam. Tapi yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum.

"Hah? Seperti yang kau rasakan? Emang yang sekarang yang kau rasakan itu rasa apa sih? Coklat atau Strawberry?" kata Momo membuat Rukia tertawa. Bahkan Nell yang ada di belakang Senna cekikikan sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal coklat, aku baru bawa coklat dari Seireitei, kita makan di kantin yuk, Momo-chan." Kata Rukia pegi meninggalkan Senna yang kalah telak bersama Nell yang cekikikan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu sih? Aku akan mencoba membuat Rukia benar-benar menyesal telah membuatku seperti ini. Dan gadis bermana Hinamori itu juga akan menerima akibatnya, mulai sekarang dia adalah target kita nomor dua. Tapi sekarang aku akan bermain-main dengan Hinamori dulu," kata Senna membuat Nell penasaran.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Nell penasaran. Senna berbisik ke Nell. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah memasang senyum licik.

"Sekarang kita ke taman menemui Orihime mengenai rencana kita," kata Senna lalu pergi ke taman.

* * *

Hinamori dan Rukia di kantin Universitas itu masih tertawa melihat kejadian tadi, namun HP Hinamori berbunyi dari Retsu Hinamori. Ibunya.

"Tumben sekali ibuku menelfon jam segini," kata Momo heran. Rukia hanya mengisaratkan Momo untuk menerima panggilan itu. Momo mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di kantin.

Hinamori kini berada di taman dekat kantin. Dia kemudian menekan tombol berwarna hijau tanda akan menerima telfon.

"Moshi moshi Okaa-san, APA? Aku tidak mau! Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri tanpa harus Okaa-san Bantu. Lagipula, aku sudah mempunyai orang yang tepat. " kata momo.

"Kaa-san juga sebenarnya tidak mau, kau tau kalau hutang keluarga kita sudah menumpuk," kata Retsu membuat Momo terdiam.

"Jadi, apa aku akan di jual? Dengan menikahkan aku dengan anak teman Kaa-san maka hutang kita bisa lunas? Apa tidak ada jalan lain?" Tanya Momo kini berurai air mata.

"Gomenasai yo, Momo-chan. Tapi kau adalah satu-satunya penyelamat keluarga kita. Apa kau tega kalau kita nanti akan terlempar ke jalanan?" kata Retsu kemudian Momo pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku terima lamaran dia," kata Momo lalu memutuskan koneksinya.

"Momo," panggil seseorang dari belakang langsung memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hitsugaya-kun," kata Momo namun pembicaraannya di potong oleh kecupan manis di leher Momo.

"Kenapa, sayang? Aku lihat kau tidak bersemangat. Ada masalah apa?" kata Hitsugaya kemudian membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya. Momo yang tak rela mulai menarik nafas panjang kemudian memeluk Hitsugaya.

"A-aku tak mau berpisah dari kamu, Shiro-chan," kata Momo. Tangisnya meledak. Hitsugaya hanya heran kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku akan selalu berada disisimu Momo," kata Hitsugaya membelai pipi Momo. Tapi Momo hanya menggeleng.

"Aku- telah di jodohkan dengan orang lain," kata Momo. Hitsugaya kaget.

"APA?" katanya. Momo yang kini melepaskan diri pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya terdiam.

"Kuso," katanya

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di taman Karakura University. Seorang gadis sudah menunggu temannya sambil melamun.

"Kurosaki-kun," kata gadis itu melamun. Tangannya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah surat yang menyakitkan itu. Ternyata belum dia buang.

"Kuchiki-san," kata Inoue marah ketika mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

_**Flashback**_

Inoue memasuki kamar Ichigo. Namun yang di cari sedang berada di kamar mandi. Jadi Inoue duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Ichigo.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku memasuki kamar Kurosaki-kun," katanya sambil menjelajahi matanya keliling ruangan kamar itu.

"Churu chu chu churu Soba ni iru," kata Ichigo yang sedang menjalankan hobinya. (singing at the bath room). Inoue cekikikan.

"Dasar kurosaki-kun," katanya. Namun matanya kini tertuju pada sepucuk surat yang ada di atas meja. Suratnya sedikit kusut seperti habis di remas. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Inoue membuka isi surat itu dan membacanya.

"Kuchiki-san, ternyata kau penyebab berubahnya Kurosaki-kun," kata Inoue marah. Kemudian dia meninggalkan ruangan itu dan membawa surat itu sebagai bukti.

_**End of flashback **_

"Kuchiki," kata Inoue lagi. aura jahatnya semakin besar. Namun Sena dan Nell datang menghentikan kemarahan Inoue.

"Tak perlu cemas, Orihime. Aku sudah membuat rencana yang bagus. Dan tampaknya berjalan dengan lancer deh," kata Senna

"Tapi kenapa kau menyuruh Momo Hinamori menikahi Kakak lelakimu? Bisa saja dengan orang lain kan?" kata Orihime serius. Sena tersenyum licik.

"Kakakku sudah mengaguminya sejak lama, apa salahnya jika aku buat saja seperti itu,? Asalkan dia tidak dengan Hitsugaya-san saja kan?" kata Sena senyum enteng. Inoue mengangguk.

"Terserah kau sajalah," kata Inoue akhirnya. Musuh yang ingin dia hancurkan itu Kuchiki.

"Rukia akan kebingungan dengan semua ini. Aku mau lihat bagaimana reaksi dia saat aku menyerang semua teman-temannya." Kata Sena.

* * *

Hitsugaya berjalan gontai menuju kantin. Terlihat disana Rukia dan Kaien yang sedang minum.

"Hitsugaya-san, ada apa? Momo mana?" Tanya Kaien.

"Momo pergi. Dia telah dijodohkan oleh Ibunya. Dan hari ini dia akan di pinang orang," kata Hitsugaya lesu. Rukia dan Kaien terkejut.

"HAH? Kenapa bisa jadi begini?" Tanya Rukia kaget.

"Hinamori mempunyai hutang pada keluarga Shuuhei. Jadi.., kau tau maksudku." Kata Hitsugaya di iringi anggukan Rukia dan Kaien.

"Jadi, yang melamar Momo itu Hisagi Shuuhei? Dia itu kakak lelaki Sena! Aku masih meragukannya." Kata Rukia. Hitsugaya kaget.

"Ini pasti bagian rencana anak itu," tambah Rukia lagi. Kaien mengangguk. Hitsugaya, tak bisa menahan emosi langsung pergi ke tempat Momo. Hitsugaya terus pergi dengan mobil Lamborghini miliknya tanpa pedulikan suara Kaien dan Rukia yang mengatakan tahan emosi.

"Aku takkan bisa menahan emosi kalau ini menyangkut rasa cintaku. Momo tunggu aku," kata Hitsugaya yang langsung tancap gas.

* * *

"Dia sangat emosian," kata Rukia. Mereka kali ini jalan ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobil Kaien. Namun perkataan Rukia terhenti saat dia melihat seseorang di sebrang sana yang sedang memutar arah sepeda motor ninjanya.

"Ichi-go," panggil Rukia pelan. Orang yang bersangkutan juga melihatnya. Sama-sama terkejut, sama-sama mendekat, sama-sama memandang.

"Sashiburida na, Rukia." Kata Ichigo

"Hm," hanya itu yang bisa di katakan oleh Rukia. Namun kejadian itu tak berlangsung lama. Kaien mendekati mereka berdua.

"Rukia, siapa dia?" Tanya Kaien. Ichigo terkejut. Kini dia kecewa ternyata saat di Seireitei dia sudah mencari pengganntinya. Dan orang itu tidak tanggung-tanggung. Langsung orang dari kalangan atas. Sama seperti Rukia.

"Teman SMA, Ichigo kurosaki. Ichigo, dia pacarku, Kaien Shiba." Kata Rukia pelan tak mau menyakiti hati Ichigo. Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," kata Ichigo menjabat tangan Kaien.

"Kaien Shiba, Yoroshiku," kata Kaien melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku rasa kita harus cepat-cepat, Hitsugaya sedang dalam emosi yang tinggi." Kata Rukia memperingatkan. Kaien mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo yang tak mengerti.

"Ichigo, kau Ikut, nanti di jalan kami beritahu," kata Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk.

RUMAH HINAMORI

"Kaa-san, aku tidak mau menikahi Hisagi-san. Kumohon kepadamu cari solusi yang lain," kata Momo

"Tidak, Momo-chan, tidak ada jalan lain." Kata Retsu merapikan kimono Momo.

"Tapi aku mencintai Hitsugaya-kun," kata Momo menangis.

"Kaa-san tau, tapi hutang kita sudah menumpuk kepada keluarga mereka," kata Retsu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Momo.

"Ini pasti rencana Sena. Dia mau menghancurkan Rukia-chan lewat aku. Aku ingat kata-katanya kalau dia akan menyerang temannya." Pikir Momo.

"Psst Psst," kata seseorang dari jendela. Momo kaget langsung membuka jendela itu.

"Hitsugaya-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Momo membantu Hitsugaya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kau tau, seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menyerah dalam urusan percintaan," kata Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Semua ini sia-sia, Hitsugaya-kun. Aku sudah di jodohkan oleh Hisagi."

"Dan dia adalah kakak lelaki Sena. Aku tau ini rencana dia. Aku kemari akan membawa,u kabur dari sini," kata Hitsugaya memeluk Momo dari belakang.

"Kedengarannya.., manis." Kata Momo memeluk Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mulai menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Momo. Tangannya memeluk erat gadis yang dia cintai. Momo hanya melingkarkan tangannya di belakang kepala Hitsugaya.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN INI?" Tanya suara yang baru masuk

"Kaa-san? Aku…" Momo ketakutan.

"Dengar penjelasan aku, Nona Hinamori. Aku mencintai Momo. Dan kami saling mencintai." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Aku tau, kalau kalian itu saling mencintai. Namun hutang kita tak bisa ditolong lagi." kata Retsu.

"Memangnya hutang kalian pada keluarga mereka berapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya

"Dua juta yen," kata Momo pelan.

"Bagus. Hanya dua juta. Aku punya dua juta di ATM. Jadi aku yang akan melunasi hutang kalian. Aku hanya ingin jangan jodohkan wanita yang kucintai kepada orang lain," kata Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun…," kata Momo yang hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk Hitsugaya.

"Aku sudah janji akan menjagamu, Momo." Kata Hitsugaya.

* * *

"Sial." Gerutu Sena mengingat semua rencana dia gagal karena Hitsugaya.

"Sudahlah, kita harusnya menghancurkan Kuchiki, bukan Hitsugaya." Kata Nell. Orihime hanya diam.

"Baik. Aku akan memikirkan rencana lain untuk menghancurkan Kuchiki." Kata Sena akhirnya.

"Aku. Yang. Akan. Menghancurkan. Kuchiki-san." Kata Inoue dingin. Sena dan Nell tersenyum licik.

"Aura kebenciannya mulai tinggi. Sepertinya aku harus membuat Kurosaki semakin dekat dengan Rukia. Dengan begitu, Kaien dan Orihime akan membenci Rukia dan Kurosaki." Kata Sena dalam hati.

* * *

"Kau ternyata sudah menemukan penggantiku, ya?" kata Ichigo kecewa. Kaien sedang di panggil oleh dosennya.

"Ya, aku tidak mungkin terus terpuruk dalam cinta yang tak mungkin aku dapatkan." Kata Rukia.

"Perlu kau tau, Rukia. Aku masih menunggumu." Kata Ichigo terang-terangan.

"Aku tak butuh semua itu, Ichigo." Kata Rukia

"Tapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu,"

"Kaien yang membutuhkanku. Karena dia adalah pacarku. Sebaiknya kau memperhatikan Inoue," kata Rukia lalu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Jadi yang dia katakan benar, Ichigo pernah berpacaran dengan Rukia? Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mengambil Rukia dariku." Kata orang itu dari jauh.

TSUZUKU


	7. Berita mengejutkan

Chapter 7

Thanks banget yang udah nge-review nih fiction abal dari awal hingga akhir ya.. *terharu* Shicci kira fanfic ini bakal miskin review ternyata banyak yang menginginkan nih Fiction tetap berlanjut.

Here is the Chapter

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Bleach**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

*****

*****

*****

**I Love Him, She Love Him Too **

**Chapter 7 **

**Berita mengejutkan**

Sudah tiga bulan Rukia dan yang lain pindah di universitas Karakura itu. Hinamori kini sudah bertunangan dengan Hitsugaya. Mengingat peristiwa dimana Hitsugaya hampir kehilangan kekasihnya, Hitsugaya berniat meminang Hinamori dan orang tua Hinamori setuju. Maka dua minggu setelah hal itu, mereka bertunangan. Ichigo dan Orihime masih bersama namun belum ada di pikiran Ichigo untuk mengajak Orihime untuk maju ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Berbeda dengan Kaien dan Rukia. Kaien selalu bertanya kepada Rukia bagaimana masa depan mereka nanti. Walaupun Rukia sedikit risih mendengar Kaien berbicara soal itu, karena di hati kecilnya masih ada seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Namun, dia selalu berfikir kalau semua itu hanyalah sebuah kejadian diluar kesadaran mereka berdua.

"Aku tak akan kembali kepadanya, dia lebih pantas bersama Inoue." Pikir Rukia dalam hati. Waktu senggangnya habis hanya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Sadarlah Rukia!! Kau sudah memiliki Kaien. Dan kau tau kalau dia sudah melamarmu minggu lalu. Sebentar lagu namamu akan berganti menjadi Rukia shiba." Pikirnya lagi dalam hati.

"Apakah aku yakin dengan semua ini?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yakin pada apa Rukia-chan?" kata Momo datang mendekatinya lalu duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Momo. Aku pusing. Aku sangt iri kepadamu. Kau bertunangan dengan orang yang satu-satunya kau cintai. Sedangkan aku? Aku sangat bingung mau berbuat apa." Kata Rukia sedih. Momo menatap mata violet Rukia lalu tersenyum.

"Rukia-chan, belum terlambat untuk memilih. Kalau Rukia-chan tak ingin bertunangan dulu, katakan pada Kaien-kun. Tapi, aku harap Rukia-chan belum mau tunangan bukan karena hal itu," kata Momo. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Rukia-chan tidak mau bertunangan bukan karena masih mencintai Kurosaki-san kan?" tanya Momo pelan. Rukia kemudian menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Rukia-chan. Masih ada waktu untuk kembali pada Kurosaki-san. Tapi, aku merasa kalau Rukia-chan sebaiknya tetap bersama Kaien-kun. Sebelum semuanya terlambat." Kata Momo. Tapi kemudian seseorang menyenggol Momo hingga terjatuh.

"Maaf saja, Nona Hitsugaya. Tapi aku tak akan rela kalau wanita murahan ini mendekati kekasihku." Kata Inoue yang datang bersama temannya Nell dan Sena.

"Tarik kata-katamu itu, Inoue-san. Rukia-chan adalah wanita yang terhormat." Balas Momo dengan death glare miliknya. Namun Inoue hanya tersenyum angkuh.

"Benarkah? Seorang wanita Kuchiki yang sudah tau kalau Kurosaki Ichigo telah menjalin Hubungan dengan Inoue Orihime, malah berpacaran dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Itukah yang disebut terhormat?" kata Nell sambil tertawa.

"Kau benar Nell. Aku baru kali ini melihat keluarga Kuchiki serendah ini." Kata Sena sambil tersenyum licik. Rukia hanya terdiam. Momo sudah tak tahan dengan hinaan mereka kepada Rukia.

"Kenapa nona Kuchiki? Mana sifatmu yang kasar seperti laki-laki itu? Mana kesombonganmu yang dulu sering membuatku takut? Apa nyalimu sudah hilang karena apa yang kami katakan itu benar?" kata Sena tertawa.

"CUKUP! Rukia-chan samasekali tidak bersalah. Dan kau Inoue-san, kau samasekali tak berterima kasih kepada Rukia-chan. Karena, kalau Rukia-chan tidak mengakhiri hubungannya denga Kurosaki-kun, mungkin saja dia sudah meninggalkanmu sekarang demi Rukia-chan!" kata Momo emosi. Kata-kata Momo sangat mengena di hati Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun? Mengakhiri hubungan kami? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Inoue

"Huh, Kurosaki-san berpacaran denganmu hanya karena dia kasihan kepadamu. Kau hanya memiliki dia seorang. Bisa saja dia meninggalkanmu dari dulu. Tapi mengingat posisimu sekarang itu tak punya siapa-siapa, dia berfikir tetap bersamamu. Kau seharusnya sadar bertapa menyedihkannya dirimu dibandingkan Rukia-chan." Kata Momo kasar. Dia sudah tak tahan dengan ucapan Inoue dan mereka berdua.

"Diam Kau!! Tau apa kau tentang aku dan Kurosaki-kun? Seperginya wanita itu dari kehidupan Kurosaki-kun, dia jadi sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku." Kata Inoue.

"Sudahalah nona Hitsugaya. Jangan mencampuri urusan kami dengan wanita rendahan ini." Kata Sena

"Kenapa? Seharusnya yang lebih tak boleh ikut campur soal ini adalah kau! Aku peringatkan kepadamu Inoue-san," kata Momo sambil melihat wajah Inoue yang sedikit kusut.

"Kau akan di khianati oleh wanita ini. Dia akan mengambil Kurosaki-kun dari tanganmu maupun dari tangan Rukia." Ancam Momo dengan mata yang sinis. Inoue terkejut dengan kata-kata itu kemudian menunduk.

"Aku tak boleh terpengaruh omongan gadis polos situ," kata Inoue dalam hati kemudian melihat ke arah Momo dengan enyum iblis.

"Aku. Inoue Orihime tidak mungkin percaya dengan kata-katamu. Bagaimana gadis polos sepertimu bisa berkata seperti itu? Kuchiki-san, apa kau yang mengajarinya ya?" kata Inoue memandang Rukia dengan sepele.

"Diamlah, Inoue. Aku sama sekali tak ada niat untuk bertengkar dengamu," kata Rukia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mendekati Momo.

"Ha? Tak ada niat? Tak ada niat atau tidak ada keberanian, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Inoue dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Huh, terserah apa katamu saja." Kata Rukia kemudian menarik tangan Momo pergi dari situ. Inoue dan yang lain hanya melihat dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Dasar wanita rendahan." Kata Sena. Inoue hanya tersenyum kemenangan.

* * *

Ichigo sedang berada di sebuah bar. Karena mengetahui kabar burung bahwa Rukia sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangan Kaien, dia jadi depresi. Sakit hati. Itulah yang dia rasakan sekarang. Tanpa dia sadari dia telah menghabiskan tiga botol wine.

"Kurosaki-kun? Ngapain kamu berada di tempat ini? Minum sampai tiga gelas?" tanya seorang wanita. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau, mau apa mendekatiku? Aku sudah bilang kalau kita sudah tidak ada hubungan, Senna." Kata Ichigo terputus-putus karena dia sudah mabuk. Tak alam kemudian dia memeluk Senna.

"Rukia.., Aishiteru." Katanya sambil memeluk Senna. Senna mulai membawa Ichigo ke rumahnya.

"Kurosaki-kun, kau terlalu bodoh untuk mau bersama Rukia," kata Senna mengelus pipi Ichigo yang tertidur.

"Permainan Senna baru saja dimuali," kata Senna tersenyum licik. Dia lalu melihat ke arah jam.

"Tch, jam tiga pagi ternyata, baiklah. Kurosaki-kun. Aku akan membawamu ke dalam indahnya permainanku." Kata Senna lalu mendekati kasur Ichigo.

07.00 am

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun…" kata Inoue masuk ke rumah Ichigo. Ayah dan kedua adiknya kini menempati rumah baru. Sekarang Ichigo tinggal sendiri di rumahnya.

"Kurosaki-kun, aku bawakan Kurosaki-kun mie baso yang ada di toko depan." Kata Inoue. Tapi tak ada sahutan dari yang bersangkutan. Inoue jadi heran lalu menaiki tangga.

"Kurosaki-kun, kau di kamar?" tanya Inoue memanggil. Kemudian dia mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue membuka pintu perlahan-ahan. Matanya melebar. Mie baso yang dia pegang tumpah. Kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Airmatanya tak tertahankan lagi.

"Inoue-san ternyata…" kata gadis itu yang tak lain Senna. Namun kini Senna hanya bertutup selimut. Senyum kemenangan terukir di bibirnya.

"Senna.. apa maksud dari semua ini?" kata Inoue meminta penjelasan. Namun Senna hanya tertawa.

"Oh, ayolah Inoue. Aku tau. Dan kau tau persis apa yang sedang terjadi disini." Kata Senna. Inoue menggeleng kuat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" kata Inoue sedikit lebih keras hingga membangunkan Ichigo.

"Ngghh… ada apa ini?" katanya matanya terkejut melihat keadaan Senna dan dirinya sekarang.

"I-ini…"

"Kau semalam membawaku kemari, aku tak tau kenapa kau tiba-tiba melakukan hal ini kepadaku." Kata Senna dengan wajah sedih.

"A-aku? Aku tidak melakukan-"

"Ya, Kurosaki. Kau melakukannya padaku. Aku pertama menolak. Namun kau memaksaku," kata Senna lagi.

"Kurosaki-kun!!! Kau tega melakukan hal ini padaku!!! Dan kau, Senna. Ini pasti bukan Kurosaki-kun yang memulai. Aku tau kau siapa sebenarnya, kau hanya orang licik." Kata Inoue kasar.

"Cih, Bukankah kau sama seperti aku?" kata Senna membuat Inoue terdiam.

"I-inoue, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Kata Ichigo mendekati Inoue. Mata Inoue kini sembab. Dia memukul dada Ichigo agar dia menjauh darinya.

"Aku membencimu Kurosaki-kun. Aku benci." Kata Inoue lalu pergi keluar dari rumah Ichigo.

"Inoue~" panggil Ichigo. Kini dia melihat Inoue berlari menjauh. Ichigo berhenti sampai di pitu rumahnya. Sejenak dia menarik nafas.

"Kurosaki, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa terhadapku nanti," kata Senna yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan gaya menyandar di dinding. Dia hanya mengenakan thank top putih.

"ARGH.., kau!! Aku tau ini semua jebakanmu," kata Ichigo marah. Senna hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau bilang jebakanku? Dengan menyerahkan kehormatanku kepadamu itu dibilang jebakan?" kata Senna marah Ichigo terdiam. Dia mulai mengepal tangannya. Tanpa di ketahui Ichigo, Senna tersenyum licik.

"Dengan begini, aku akan bisa memilikimu seutuhnya. Tanpa ada gangguan dari Inoue maupun Kuchiki." Katanya dalam hati.

* * *

Inoue berlari tanpa tujuan. Dia menabrak orang-orang yang ada di jalan raya. Matanya memerah. Dia terus saja berlari. Dia sampai di jalan raya. Jalan dimana mobil dan motor melintas dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Hal itu tak di perhatikan oleh Inoue. Dia terus saja berlari. Hingga akhirnya ada sebuah truck melintas dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

"TIN TIIIIIIIIIINNNN…." Klaxon itu berbunyi cukup keras hingga mengagetkan Inoue. Inoue yang kaget langsung diam di tempat dan tak sempat menghindar.

"KYAAAAAAAAA……"

BRUUUUUKKKKKKK

"Kecelakaan! Kecelakaan!"

* * * * * * *

"Inoue!!!" Ichigo yang mendengar berita tersebut langsung menuju Rumah sakit karakura.

"Inoue-san," kata Rukia yang ikut bersama Kaien dan Hitsugaya juga Hinamori. Mereka pergi menuju ruang UGD.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan Inoue?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Inoue-san sudah sadar. Anda boleh melihatnya. Tapi ingat. Kondisinya masih lemah sekali." Kata dokter.

"baik dokter,"

Ichigo memasuki ruangan UGD itu. Tampaklah kekasihnya yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Ichigo mendekati Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun…" panggil Inoue lemah.

"Inoue. Bertahanlah. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku minta maaf padamu. Aku salah. Aku bodoh." Kata Ichigo

"Kurosaki-kun, waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi." kata Inoue.

"Tidak Inoue!! Jangan bicarakan hal itu. Kau akan sembuh. Kau akan sembuh." Kata Ichigo menggenggam tangan Inoue.

"Tidak Kurosaki-kun. Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal..."

"DIAMLAH! Kau akan sembuh. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu," kata Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun. Onegai.. aku ingin tenang." Kata Inoue

"Baiklah. Katakana apa yang ingin kau katakan." Kata Ichigo akhirnya menyerah dengan perkataan Inoue.

"Ku-ku-kurosaki-kun…Ku-ku-kuchiki-san me-mencintai…m...uu..." kata Inoue akhirnya. Tangannya yang di pegang Ichigo terjatuh ke tempat tidur.

"I-INOUE! INOUE!' teriak Ichigo. Semuanya masuk ke dalam ruangan UGD.

"Inoue!!" teriak Rukia melihat temannya telah meninggalkannya. Momo hanya menangis di pelukan Hitsugaya.

"INOUEEEEEE…"

Dokter memeriksa keadaan Inoue. Kemudian dia melihat kea rah Ichigo dan yang lain dengan wajah yang masam. Dokter itu kemudian menggeleng.

"Maaf, Inoue-san sudah tidak ada." Kata dokter itu. Rukia yang mendengar hal itu langsung terduduk di lantai. Air matanya membasahi lantai itu.

"Inoue…"

"Rukia-chan, sabarlah. Aku juga sedih kehilangan Inoue-san…" kata Momo sambil membantu Rukia berdiri.

"Inoue… maafkn aku…"

* * *

Di pemakaman….

"Inoue, aku bahkan belum minta maaf kepadamu…" sesal Ichigo sambil berdiri di depan nisan kekasihnya.

"Kurosaki. Waktunya pulang." Panggil Hitsugaya dari jauh.

"Baiklah, Toushiro. Tunggu sebentar lagi." kata Ichigo lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke nisan Inoue.

"Baiklah, Inoue. Aku pulang dulu. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang." kata Ichigo lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Dari jauh dua orang wanita melihat nisan itu. Setelah Ichigo meninggalkan makam Inoue, mereka mendekati nisan Inoue.

"Cih, dasar gadis bodoh. Akhirnya begini nasibmu jika kau mencoba menghina dan melawanku. Kurosaki adalah milikku. Sepenuhnya milikku. Dan aku akan membuat siapa saja yang mendekati Kurosaki akan bernasib sama sepertimu, Inoue." Kata Senna.

```TSUZUKU```


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is update ^^

Enjoyed minna````

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Bleach**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**I Love Him, She Love Him Too **

**Chapter 8**

**Rukia dan Kaien Tunangan?**

Seminggu sudah kematian Inoue. Ichigo masih saja termenung mengingat kejadian itu. Dia selalu berfikir kematian Inoue adalah kesalahannya. Karena dialah Inoue kecelakaan hingga berakhir di liang kubur. Dia bahkan tak memperdulikan Senna yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia takut terjadi apa-apa padanya saat malam itu.

Ya, malam itu. Malam dimana Ichigo tak sadarkan diri atau bisa dibilang mabuk. Dia belum bisa berkata apa-apa karena dia tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aaaah… Rukia… aku merindukanmu," katanya sambil membongkar laci meja belajarnya. Diambilnya sebingkai foto wanita berambut ungu dengan mata Violet indah miliknya.

"Rukia…." Desahnya lagi. dia mulai mengembalikan foto itu kedalam laci meja belajarnya. Beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia mengambil jaket yang bergantungan di belakang pintu kamarnya. Dia mengambil jaket berwarna hitam kilat. Lalu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kurosaki-kun…" panggil seorang wanita dengan mata hazel dengan sanggul imut dibelakangnya.

"Hitsugaya-chan…" katanya.

"Hitsugaya-chan? Ahaha, arigato Kurosaki-kun, aku tau kau ingin bertemu dengan Rukia-chan 'kan?" tebak Momo. Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

"Demo… hari ini dia akan bertunangan dengan Kaien. Sore ini jam empat," ungkap Momo. Wajah Ichigo memancarkan ekspresi kagetnya. Rukia sore ini akan bertunangan, dan Ichigo bahkan tak mengetahuinya.

"Dia ingin memberimu undangan itu, tapi dia belum siap. Karena dia berfikir kematian Inoue masih menyelimutimu," kata Momo sambil memberikan sepucuk surat undangan kepada Ichigo.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang," kata Ichigo lalu pergi menjauhi Momo.

"Doushite…Rukia?"

"Yang mana?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut biru dengan dadanya yang kekar dan tinggi, Kaien Shiba.

"Kireii…" ungkap wanita yang akan menjadi calon tunangannya, Rukia Kuchiki.

"Baiklah, kau coba dulu diruang ganti. Aku rasa itu cocok buatmu, Rukia." Kata Kaien lalu pergi ke ruangan ganti untuk mencoba pakaiannya.

Rukia berjalan menuju ruangan ganti baju tapi dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Awww…sa…Ichigo?" Rukia kaget karena yang menabrak dia adalah kekasih lamanya.

"Rukia, kau kemana saja? aku mencarimu…" kata Ichigo. Rukia mendengar hal itu langsung melepaskan diri dari Ichigo dan berlari menjauhinya. Namun Ichigo dengan sigap menangkap tangannya.

"Lepaskan! Aku tak mau mengingat apa-apa tentang masa lalu kita, Ichigo. Biarkan aku bahagia dengan pilihanku. Aku berhak menentukan siapa pendamping hidupku, dan orang itu adalah Kaien." Terang Rukia. Jelas dia berbohong. Dalam hatinya yang paling dalam masih ingin bersama lelaki yang dia cintai. Dan itu adalah Ichigo.

"Uso! Kau mengatakan di suratmu. Kalau kau mencintaiku," kata Ichigo. Rukia berfikir lagi. mencari kebohongan untuk menutupi rasa cintanya.

"Karena… saat itu aku belum bertemu dengan Kaien. Aku berfikir kalau aku akan tetap mencintaimu, tapi aku berfikir terlalu pendek. Kau… kurosaki Ichigo. Aku mohon untuk menjauhiku," kata Rukia. Matanya berair. Dia tau kalau ucapannya itu diluar kesadarannya.

"Rukia… kau sungguh tak mencintaiku…lagi?" tanya Ichigo menatap mata Rukia dalam-dalam. Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Rukia sudah menjadi milikku, tolong hargai hubungan kami," kata Kaien yang langsung datang. Ichigo melepas tangan Rukia hingga Rukia berjalan ke tengah-tengah mereka.

"Rukia… aku tau ini sulit buatmu. Tapi sebelum kita bertunangan, aku ingin yakin bahwa kau memang mencintaiku." Kata Kaien. Rukia kaget dan langsung menoleh ke Kaien.

"Pilih aku…" kata Kaien menatap mata violet Rukia.

"Atau aku…" kata Ichigo. Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ichigo. Kali ini, Ichigo yang menatap mata violet itu. Rukia akhirnya menempati posisi yang sangat sulit. Dimana dia harus memilih, kebahagiaan dia atau kebahagiaan keluarganya yang telah menjodohkannya dengan Kaien.

"Ichigo…" gumam Rukia dalam hati. Dia mengingat masa-masa indah bersama Ichigo. Namun dia tak bisa begitu saja memilih Ichigo. Ada Senna yang bersiap-siap untuk menyerangnya. Dia tidak takut terhadap Senna. Namun, dengan begitu, dia telah membuat hubungan keluarga Shiba dengan Kuchiki hancur. Karena semua tau kalau clan Shiba dan clan Kuchiki mempunyai hubungan baik. Baik di perusahaan maupun kekeluargaan.

"Kalau aku menghentikan perjodohan ini, maka keluargaku… lagipula aku dan Kaien juga ada rasa saling suka." Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Rukia…." Panggil Kaien membuyarkan lamunannya. Rukia kemudian menatap mata hazel musim gugur Ichigo dengan mata yang penuh dengan kristal bening.

"Gomen na, Ichigo…" katanya lalu mendekati Kaien. Kaien yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan menggandeng tangan Rukia. Rukia mulai memaksakan senyumnya.

"Aishiteru…" kata Kaien. Rukia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Sebenarnya tersenyum hanya jalan untuk mengatakan aishiteru ke Kaien. Mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi Ichigo. Ketika di tikungan, Rukia menoleh ke belakang melihat Ichigo yang menunduk. Air matanya terjatuh dengan bebasnya.

"Aishiteru… ini demi keluargaku," katanya dalam hati. Kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya ke depan setelah menghilang dari pandangan Ichigo.

"Ichigo…"

Wanita itu duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Dimana di sampingnya ada Ichigo kurosaki. Senna. Sejak kematian Inoue, sekarang Ichigo sudah tak ada nafsu untuk melawan Senna. Dia bahkan berfikir kalau terserah-saja-dia-mau-apa-aku-tidak-peduli.

"Jadi, Kuchiki akan bertunangan sore ini?" tanya Senna. Ichigo mengangguk. Senna tetap dengan senyum liciknya.

"Hahahaha. Kenapa aku berfikir kalau aku ingin membuat pertunangan Kuchiki sedikit meriah ya…" gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kalau kau mau pergi denganku, aku bersedia." Kata Ichigo to the point. Dia bahkan tak tau apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Senna terkejut.

"Hah? Kau yakin? Aku sangat ingin," kata Senna. Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah. Kalau mau biar aku jemput jam tiga nanti." Kata Ichigo. Senna menggangguk. Namun senyum liciknya belum hilang.

"Kita akan bermain-main dengan pesta pertunangan Kuchiki, sayang…." Kata Senna dalam hati.

"Mungkin dengan sedikit nuklir…" katanya lagi dalam hati.

Di ruangan Rukia, sudah ada Hinamori yang merias baju dan rambut Rukia. Rukia samasekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya yang bahagia karena dia akan bertunangan dengan lelaki yang dia pilih.

"Rukia-chan…" panggil Momo. Rukia hanya berdehem.

"Apakah Rukia-chan tidak bahagia dengan semua ini? Bukankah kata Kurosaki-kun, kau sudah memilih Shiba-san menjadi pendampingmu, " kata Momo.

"Yah, tentu saja aku yang memilih. Tapi ini semua aku lakukan agar keluargaku bahagia," kata Rukia.

"Hah? Keluarga? Bukankah Rukia-chan sudah berpacaran dengan Shiba-san selama satu tahun? Karena saling cinta 'kan?" tanya Momo yang kaget dengan ungkapan Rukia barusan.

"Ya, saling mencintai. Perasaan seseorang pasti bisa berubah. Apalagi ada factor pendorong untuk merubah perasaan cinta itu. Aku mencintai Kaien. Namun munculnya Ichigo di kehidupanku membuatku semakin lemah untuk mecintai Kaien," kata Rukia. Momo mengangguk.

"Demo… saat aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Kaien…."

**FLASHBACK**

Rukia berjalan disekitar mansion itu. Dia hendak ke kamarnya melewati ruang kerja Byakuya, Ayahnya. Dia mendengar pembicaraan Byakuya dengan ayahnya kaien, Kisuke Shiba.

"Ya, aku tau. Apalagi jika kedua anak kita, kita nikahkan saja. aku yakin mereka saling mencintai. Aku lihat belakangan ini Kaien sering menyebut nama Rukia-san," kata Kisuke Shiba

"Baiklah. Anggap saja perjodohan ini sebagai hadiah karena proyek kita yang baru telah dimenangkan," kata Byakuya. Di sampingnya, Hisana Kuchiki sedang berbincang dengan Yoruichi Shiba.

Rukia yang mendengar hal itu langsung terkejut. Dia langsung terduduk di depan pintu itu sambil menangis.

"Pertemuanku dengan Kaien ternyata… secara sengaja… dan sudah di tentukan," kata Rukia menangis. Kemudian dia mendengar percakapan orangtuanya dan orang tua Kaien.

"Tapi, jika suatu saat Rukia atau Kaien akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka bagaimana?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Entahlah, aku juga belum memikirkan hal itu," kata Byakuya seius. Hisana hanya meletakkan tangannya di bahu suaminya.

"Tapi, lupakan saja. Karena seperti yang kita lihat disini. Kaien dan Rukia saling mencintai. Jadi tidak mungkin mereka putus," kata Kisuke berfikir positif.

"Ichigo…" kata Rukia mendesah setelah mendengar kata-kata orang tua yang ada di dalam sana.

"Gomen ne…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Tapi Rukia-chan, bukankah kehidupanmu kau yang menentukan? Aku juga pernah mengalami hal itu. Dan Hitsugaya-kun telah membuktikan cintanya kepadaku dengan cara melunasi hutang-hutang keluargaku," kata Momo. Rukia terdiam.

"Ini bukan soal uang, Momo-chan. Otou-sama dengan Kisuke-ojisama telah berteman lama. Aku tak ingin menghancurkan pertemanan mereka." Kata Rukia. Momo kembali berfikir.

"Berat rasanya jika berada di posisiku, dan aku telah melukai kedua lelaki yang menyukaiku," katanya.

"Rukia-chan…"

"Maaf menunggu lama, Ichigo." Kata Senna yang keluar dari rumahnya. Dia melihat Senna dari kaki hingga kepala. Rambutnya yang selalu dia ikat kini tergurai indah. Dia menggenakan baju balon berwarna ungu muda dengan stocking warna hitam.

"Yah… taka apa-apalah, ayo berangkat." Kata Ichigo. Senna mengangguk lalu berjalan di samping Ichigo.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kurosaki?" tanya Senna. Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Tanpa dilihat Ichigo, Senna memasang wajah yang mengatakan kau-cukup-membosankan-dengan-wajah-seperti-itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Rukia nanti ya? dia pasti sangat bahagia…"  
kata Senna sengaja ingin melihat ekspresi Ichigo. Tangannya terkepal.

"Tentu saja dia bahagia... dia telah memilih pasangan hidupnya sendiri," kata Ichigo dengan suara berat.

"Tenanglah, masih ada aku disini…" kata Senna sambil memegang lengan tegap Ichigo.

"Ya terserah kau sajalah…" kata Ichigo sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepala Senna. Sejenak dia tersenyum.

"Kenapa…? Aku jadi menganggap dia Rukia..?" gumam Ichigo pelan. Senna mendongak ke atas melihat senyum Ichigo.

"Hey, kau tersenyum…" kata Senna juga tersenyum.

"Ya… arigatou, Senna…" kata Ichigo. Senna hanya tersenyum manis. Tapi siapa yang tau dibalik senyum manisnya ada rencana iblis menyelimutinya.

Di Kuchiki Mansion, tempat acara pertunangan Rukia dan Kaien.

"Umm…Kurosaki-kun, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya," kata Senna. Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

Senna pergi ke sebuah ruangan yang kosong. setelah melihat kanan kiri dan tidak ada siapa-siapa, dia mengambil hand phone miliknya dan menekan beberapa nomor lalu menekan tombol hijau, beberapa saat kemudian, dia meletakkan layar HP nya di telinga kanannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Senna kepada orang yang dia tuju.

"Beres, aku sudah pasang pesan singkat… tapi apa kau yakin mau mengacaukan pertunangan itu?" tanya orang dari kejauhan itu.

"Tentu saja… aku ingin melihat wajah panik Kuchiki-san…" kata Senna tersenyum licik.

"Tapi Senna, bukankah kalau tak kau ganggu, kau lebih mudah mendapatkan Kurosaki-san?" tanya orang itu lagi. senna terdiam.

"Aku tau, tapi aku sangat membenci Kuchiki-san… aku hanya mau hidupnya menderita… sekarang turuti saja apa kataku," kata Senna

"Baiklah…" katanya dan tak lama kemudian, sambungan terputus.

"Kau dari mana saja, Senna? Kau tau kalau acaranya akan dimulai…" kata Ichigo yang melihat Senna baru datang. Senna hanya minta maaf dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Rukia yang bergandengan dengan Kaien.

"Baiklah, sekarang acara tukar cincin akan segera di laksanakan…" kata Keigo sebagai MC di temani oleh Mizuiro.

"Diharapkan Kaien-san menautkan cincin pertunangan di jari manis Kuchiki-san…" kata Mizuiro. Yoruichi datang dengan satu paket cincin berlian kemudian membuka kotaknya. Tampak disana Kaien mengambil cincin sebelah kanan dan menautkannya di jari Rukia.

"Sekarang Kuchiki-san menautkan cincin tunangannya di jari manis Kaien-san…" kata Mizuiro lagi. Momo melihat reaksi dari Ichigo. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia kalau Ichigo menggandeng mesra tangan Senna.

"Momo…" panggil Hitsugaya. Momo masih melihat Ichigo dan Senna yang sedang berbicara dengan Ishida dan Nemu.

"Mereka… aku rasa Kurosaki hanya memaksakan dirinya…" kata Hitsugaya. Momo melihat tunangannya itu.

"Memaksakan…?" tanya Momo tak mengerti.

"Ya, Senna hanyalah sebagai pelampiasannya saja…" kata Hitsugaya. Momo bergumam sendiri kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kaien dan Rukia.

"Waah… kalian berdua kapan menikah?" tanya Ichigo kepada Uryuu. Disebelahnya ada Nemu yang blushing. Uryuu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Yahh… kau tau kan. Keluarga Ishida sedang sibuknya mengerjakan proyek yang baru dengan keluarga Kurotsuchi. Jadi kami akan menikah setelah proyek itu berhasil," kata Uryuu.

"Tapi… sebentar lagi proyek itu akan selesai," kata Nemu.

"Waaah, selamat ya." kata Senna.

Mereka semua terus berbincang hingga Kaien dan Rukia menghampiri mereka untuk ikut berbincang-bincang. Rukia melihat Ichigo yang menggandeng tangan Senna dengan mesranya merasa dadanya sesak.

"Wah, akhirnya kau menemukan kekasih baru Kurosaki…" kata Uryuu sambil memandang Senna. Yang bersangkutan hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Senna juga tersenyum.

"Kalian sangat serasi," kata Kaien.

"Benarkan sayang…" kata Kaien mengarah ke tunangannya Rukia. Rukia yang sedari tadi melamun langsung kaget dan mengangguk saja sambil memaksa senyumannya.

"Be…nar…" kata Rukia sambil mengarah ke Ichigo dengan tatapan yang sendu. Ichigo yang melihat wajah itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Senna. Rukia melihatnya dengan hati yang luka. Dia melihat mantan kekasihnya sedang tertawa dengan musuhnya, Senna. Dia lihat wajah Ichigo yang tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Senna tanpa terlepas sekalipun.

"Ahh… rambutmu berantakan sayang…" kata Ichigo sambil membenarkan rambut Senna. Rukia yang melihat hal itu langsung gemetar. Badannya terguncang. Senna melihat kondisi Rukia yang tak baik. Senyum liciknya keluar.

"Kenapa dengan Kuchiki-san? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? aku daritadi memperhatikanmu. Dan badanmu gemetaran," kata Senna dengan suara yang memperihatinkan. Kaien yang melihat ke Rukia juga mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa Rukia?" tanya Kaien. Rukia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya kelelahan…" kata Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tau memang dari dulu kita tidak mempunyai status yang jelas, Ichigo…" katanya dalam hati sambil memegang dadanya.

"Rukia…" kata Ichigo juga dalam hati.

"KUCHIKI-SAMA! DI DAPUR ADA KEBAKARAN!" teriak Hanatarou.

"Apa? Sejak kapan…" kata Kaien langsung pergi menuju dapur.

"Sudah dimulai ternyata…" gumam Senna dalam hati

***TBC***


End file.
